Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: After a freak accident with a time machine, Elwood and his friends appear in the Merlin age. And this right after Morgana's betrayal. But now they find out that she isn't their biggest problem. How will they get out of this mess.
1. Chapter 1: Time Machine

_Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark_

**Hello there everyone fans of the Elwood Jackson series allow me to introduce you to the newest Elwood Jackson story. Titled Elwood Jackson: Return of the Dark. This fic will be fun to write, and it will feature once again every EJ character there is. Most of them that is. Here is the summary.**

**Summary: Elwood and James are called by TAB to see Gigz's newest invention. A time machine, but however due to a freak accident they end up in the time of Arthur and Merlin. Soon they meet the future king and magician, but they arrive right after Morgana's betrayal. But soon they find out that she is not their biggest problem. Someone has returned for vengeance against them, and that someone will not back down.**

**In this chapter its in the present day and such, next chapter will be in Merlin's time. So enjoy people.**

22 year old crazy private detective Elwood Richard Jackson was sitting in his nice home in France. He moved in there about three years ago, leaving the mansion he lived in to his good friend and assistant James Alistair Verger along with his wife Camilla Schroder.

Elwood lived there now good. Along with his wife Pamela Redbone, who he married when he was 20. And together they had a wonderful daughter named Alice. Who was born a year and a half ago.

His wife walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Elwood. Who was holding Alice in his hands. "You haven't had a case in three months" she said to him. Elwood started making weird hand movements, and said "indeed. Supposedly the villains keep themselves quit" and then the phone went.

Elwood picked it up and said "speak" and then the voice said "Elwood old pal how you doing" it was without doubt his old friend and secret angel Meph. This was the brother of Gigz, the one who helped Elwood during his first case.

"Meph old friend why do you call me?" Elwood asked. "Well I called to ask you if you want to be part of a grand experiment?" Meph asked. Elwood smiled and said "Meph its not so grand to see Skully devour an entire chocolate bar without using his hands" Meph laughed on the other end.

"Your right but that was his idea. But this time it's better, Gigz has developed a time machine, and he would want you to come and take a look" Meph said. Elwood thought for a while "I'll see what I can do, you will hear later dude" he said and hung up.

He looked at Pamela who said "It's alright sweetheart. You can go, I can take care of myself and Alice of course" Elwood nodded and kissed his wife. He then began to grab his stuff, well his device he used in case Skully wanted to throw a late night party again. Before leaving he kissed his daughter's forehead.

He called Meph, who told him he would get a lift. But first he needed to get to someone.

So he walked all the way to the old mansion he used to live in. He knocked on the door and Camilla opened "Elwood good to see you again" she said and gave him a friendly hug. "Good to see you to, is James around?" Elwood asked and he stepped inside.

Camilla nodded "yes give me a while I go get him" she said. Elwood waited in the hallway. He looked at the nearby desk. On that stood a lot of pictures. One was of the wedding between James and Camilla, almost three years ago. The other was of him and Elwood, one other of them and the band TAB. Consisting of Meph and Gigz, and their other band mates MC Rubix, and Skully. There was also a picture with only the TAB members.

This was because they lived for a while with them. And the picture was about as old as the rest. He picked it up from the desk and looked at it, but then something fell out of it from behind.

Elwood put the picture back on the desk and picked up what was laying on the ground. It was another picture of the band. But this time five people where on it. First of all the entire band, and then another man. Who had his arms around Meph and Gigz in a friendly way, and he smiled.

Elwood recognized him. It was Shock, TAB's former manager and mortal enemy. He betrayed them, and almost killed Meph if Gigz and Elwood had not shown up in time.

"Elwood how nice of you to show up" James said. Elwood quickly puts the picture in his pocket and looks at his assistant. "James good to see you" he said. He walked to his assistant and shook his hand. "What do you want this time?" James asked.

Elwood told James what he wanted and James nodded. "I'm alright with that. Let me get my stuff" and on that moment the bell ringed. Elwood opened the door and saw their the drummer Skully with his drumsticks in his hand and his bandana on.

"LATE NIGHT PARTY!" he yelled. Elwood grabbed the device from his pocket and pushed the button. Causing Skully to fly trough the ceiling like always. "It never gets old" someone said. And that someone was Rubix. "Elwood dude man good to see you, I will ride you to Gigz" he said. Elwood nodded.

"Thanks Rubix, first let James get his stuff and say goodbye to his wife. And we have to get Skully out of the ceiling" Elwood said.

**Later….**

After an hour of driving they arrived at a lab. They got out of the car. Skully bumbled around, like always after he was pinned trough the ceiling.

They walked inside, and walked up a few stairs. Then they came in the main room and there stood Meph and Gigz.

"Elwood, James good to have you both here. Time to show you what I've wanted to show you" Gigz said and he led Elwood and James to a giant machine, with a giant gap in between. "What is this?" Elwood asked. Meph smiled and said "this is a time machine" and James said "really a time machine, and it works?" he asked.

Gigz nodded.

"Indeed, I was just about to activate it. So if I where you I stand back" Gigz said. James and Elwood stood with Meph, Skully and Rubix a little bit away from the time machine. Gigz puts his hand on the lever. A giant shock was sent to the machine.

The gap suddenly turned blue, and very blurry visions where seen. "How beautiful" Gigz said. The others admired the scene.

But then a giant electric shock made the thing go wild and Gigz hung with his mouth open. "What's happening?" Elwood asked. "I don't know" Gigz yelled. Suddenly they began to move, being dragged towards the portal.

And without anything to hold. They flew trough it.

**Later….**

Elwood opened his eyes. He was laying on a grass field, a very open field. He looked and saw James and the band laying next to him. He looked and saw a big giant castle, a beautiful piece of architecture. He also saw a small crater a little bit away from where he was laying.

Meph stood up and looked around and said "where are we" and Elwood said "well I think it's weird. But we are in Camelot" and everyone was shocked.

"Oh no. The time machine must've sent us to this time. But don't worry we can't be in danger" Gigz said. "Uh wasn't Camelot the land where the king executed everyone who practiced magic, or anyone who helped those with magic" Elwood said.

TAB gulped. As so did Elwood and James.

They heard screaming. And they turned around to see a lot of knights coming their way. They surrounded them and said "you are in big trouble, you came from the sky just like that other one. Tie them up" one of the knights said.

Everyone gulped.

"It's all Skully's fault" Elwood yelled and pointed to the drummer.

**A the first chapter is done. And in the next chapter, our heroes will meet with an old "friend" who will it be, why is he here, and why am I asking you all these questions. Find out more in the newest Elwood Jackson story.**

**Dedicated to my friends: Mephilles2, Gigaremo, Mouldcube, Skullgrumble, MaskedNarnianQueen, and a whole lot more. Thanks and enjoy.**

**Shock.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting an old friend

**Chapter 2. The chapter that will start everything for the story. Now our heroes will meet their old friend. And what fate will fall on Camelot this day. Will it be Morgana, or something else… **

**Read and enjoy.**

Elwood and his friends where walking trough the castle. The guards behind them, everyone had shackles around their arms. They where going to the king.

"I don't understand. How could the time machine have shorted out like that" Gigz whispered to everyone. "uhmm I think I know how.." Skully began "I accidently spilled my coke over it, so uhhh" everyone yelled "SKULLY!" and the guards said "be quit and keep walking" and they walked further.

Until they stood before the giant gate of the throne room. The doors went open and everyone stepped in.

And their on his throne sat Uther Pendragon, but he looked weak, and not as powerful as he used to do. Next to him was his son Arthur Pendragon and his servant Merlin. "Who are those people?" Uther asked with a hard voice.

"They fell from the sky sire" a guard said. Uther held his hand under his chin and said "fell from the sky you say. Just like the other one, guards go get him now" the guards nodded and walked away. Uther stood up and pointed at Elwood "and you. What are you wearing?" he asked.

Elwood looked surprised and just said "where I come from this is normal to wear, a bit" and Uther asked "and where do you come from then."

Elwood bit his lip and said "well. We come from the future, we accidently got here and mean no harm" he said it nonchalant. Uther stared at him and said "really funny. The future. I'm sure you are just a bunch of sorcerers, presumably like that other guy that fell from the sky" he turned around and returned to his throne.

"Another one came from the sky who was it?" Meph asked suddenly. Arthur stepped forward and said "yes. A weird man came from the sky sometime before you all came in. a very weird looking man" he said. Meph looked worried.

"Maybe Morgana sent these people" Arthur said. By the sound of that name Uther looked troubled. "Morgana le Fay, what does she have to do with us. And who is that man you're talking about?" Elwood asked.

"You dare speak to me that way, what is your name" Arthur said to him. Elwood looked up to the prince and said "my name is Elwood Jackson, and I want to help with whatever problem you are bothered with sire" Arthur turned to James and asked "and your name?."

"James Verger" he said. And then Arthur went to TAB.

"We are TAB, my name is Meph, this is my brother Gigz and our friends Rubix and Skully" Meph told the prince before he said anything.

"What odd names. Maybe not even from this time" Uther said.

One of the guards walked in and said "sire we have the prisoner" and Uther allowed them in. and the other guards walked in with the prisoner. Someone who shocked everyone.

Tall, wearing a black jacket this time, amber eyes, dark hair, unshaven beard and a big red eye on his forehead.

"Shock" Meph said completely stunned. The traitorous angel looked at him and smiled evilly, but said nothing. "Do you happen to know these people?" Uther asked Shock, who said "indeed I did. I used to manage them, until they turned there back on me and betrayed me" he looked at them.

Meph stood up and said "betrayed you. You betrayed us Shock, you betrayed every we believed in. You where our manager, our friend. And you tried to break apart a beautiful relationship" Shock just said "I was only trying to prove a point. How unfair it was how they got to be together and I could not be" Meph had the urge to lunge at him.

Both Meph and Shock turned to Uther. "Sire you mustn't trust him. He's a traitor" Meph said and Uther turned to Shock. "What do you have to say about that?" he asked.

Shock laughed and looked closely at the king. "Why do you bother with me Uther. You have different thoughts on your head. How your own daughter betrayed you, how she tried to kill you. You feel pain, and you know it's your own fault" Shock said.

Uther stood up and said harshly "how does he know that" and Elwood stood up and said "it's his eye. He can read minds with it" Uther looked shocked and yelled "what kind of sorcery is this" Shock smiled.

"The kind that will be your end…now" he said and suddenly a shot could be heard and the guard behind shock fell down. Shock pointed his right hand, which contained a cannon to the other guard and shot him down.

"This is the Dark, and with it I will give you a gift Uther. A gift called…death" and he shot at the king. Who ducked just in time. Arthur grabbed his sword and ran towards Shock. Who grabbed the sword from the dead guard and blocked the attack.

Meanwhile Elwood nodded at the others and knocked out their guards. They grabbed their weapons and Elwood said "we have to stop Shock" but the other guards stood in their way.

Shock was in a sword fight with Arthur. Shock grinned and took a shot from the Dark, the shot didn't hit Arthur directly. But rather on his side, Shock took the opportunity to slam him to the ground and disarm him. He held his sword close to Arthur's face.

"No" Uther yelled running to his son.

Shock pointed the Dark to Uther and before he could react, Shock fired a shot hitting Uther right on the heart. The king fell down and Shock smiled. "Father" Arthur yelled. Shock dropped his sword and walked away.

"I finish with you later, I have something else to attend to" he said. And he lunged for the window and sprang trough it. And as he fell to the ground (literally) spread his wings and flew away.

Arthur walked to his father. Elwood, James and TAB ran also to the two. As did Merlin. They saw Uther touching Arthur's face before closing his eyes.

Arthur cried out in despair. And almost everyone around him looked at him with tears.

**Ah that's chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If not, oh well. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Skully does it again

**The third chapter of the fabulous Elwood Jackson 5. In this chapter Elwood and his gang make the decision to stay in Camelot until they find Shock, and Skully may get lucky, for the first time enjoy.**

All the guards where restraining Arthur when his father's body was dragged away.

Gwen, his loving girlfriend held him tight. Elwood, James and TAB where set free by Merlin. And they got time to talk. Merlin was interested in Elwood's stories.

"That sounds so great. And that all hundreds of years later?" Merlin asked. Elwood nodded "yes my good friend. and you will be greatly remembered" Elwood said to him and Merlin smiled.

He walked away to comfort Arthur and Elwood turned to James and TAB.

"Alright guys what are we going to do. Gigz can find away to get us back, but somehow I feel we need to stay" Elwood told everyone. MC Rubix raised his hand "why should we stay here, they hate magic. And if they find out we will be executed" he said.

"Uh Rubix were angels we can't die" Gigz corrected him. "Oh yeah forgot" Rubix said. Meph stood up from the table "but we can't just let these people here in danger. With Shock back it won't take a genius to find out there will be trouble. We need to stop him" Meph said.

James nodded and said "Meph is right. You where able to take down Shock once. What's stopping you from doing it once again" Gigz raised his hands "the last time was also lucky. There is not certainty we will be so lucky this time" he said with his smart attitude.

Elwood stood up. "I say we stay here. We all know the acts of terror Shock is capable of. We can't let him get away with this. Who agrees with me?" he asked. And everyone at the table yelled yes.

"And together we will….wait where is Skully?" Elwood asked. Noticing that Skully was gone from the table.

"He's over there talking to that woman" MC Rubix said and they turned around seeing Skully talking and most likely flirting with a beautiful woman with dark curly hair.

Elwood and Gigz looked at each other with a scared look. "Oh crap" both said in unison as they ran away from the chair to Skully.

"So you want to spent some time with me?" Skully asked the woman. Elwood looked and saw Arthur looking at them.

The woman smiled, said yes surprisingly and walked away smiling.

Skully turned to his friends happily and said "I have a date guys" Elwood and Gigz along with the others face palmed themselves.

"Skully you idiot that was the Guinevere, Arthur's girlfriend" Elwood yelled at him.

At that moment Arthur stood before Skully and said "what where you doing with my beloved?" he asked angrily. Skully just smiled more and said "talking to her. I'm going to do nice things with her, you know eat with her, have some fun" Elwood and the rest face palmed themselves again.

"YOU WANT WHAT" Arthur yelled angrily and proceeded to grab his sword. But Elwood quickly stepped between them "wait Arthur…I mean your highness. Don't kill him, he's a fool, an idiot. Look I will show you" Elwood grabbed a Twix from his pocket and held it in front of Skully.

The drummers mouth began to water and his eyes began to follow. Elwood threw it across the room and Skully followed it like a wild dog.

Arthur puts his sword away and says "Alright you proved your point. But we are in danger with that weird looking guy with the third eye, so if this wasn't a time of war you would be executed at first hand."

Elwood smiled and said "in that case we let it go just this once."

**A few minutes later….**

Elwood was stuck in the stocks as his face was pelted by fruit.

Next to him in other stocks where James, Meph, Gigz, Rubix and of course Skully. All of them where pelted with fruit. And Arthur was with the fruit throwers, but was only hitting Skully.

And no matter how many things hit Elwood, his hat or glasses wouldn't fall of.

"I can see how much fun this if, for them" he said smiling. Meph looked at him and said "the moment I get out of this. I'm going to kill Shock," he then looked left to him and said also "and Skully."

**Finally done. Enjoy everyone and don't lose your mind for Skully getting a date. And the stocks where not nice let me tell you. Until the next chapter everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4: Intentions Shown

**Chapter four. There is not much to say this time, except Elwood has quite a few things to say. Enjoy it everyone and don't sue me.**

* * *

><p>Shock was walking trough the thick forest. His newest ally tumbling behind him.<p>

It was the incompetent salesman Jonas Killigan.

"Say boss where are we going?" Killigan asked him. This annoyed Shock very much. "Killigan you will see it for yourself very soon, just keep in mind that you let me do the talking and you keep quit if you value your life" he said and Killigan nodded nervously.

They walked further until they found a big hut. The hiding place of Morgana Pendragon.

Shock walked to the two guards before the door and asked them "permission to enter. I'm an accomplice of the lady and soon to be queen Morgana" he said. Both guards nodded no.

Shock smiled "well in that case" in a swift motion the Dark appeared on his right hand and he shot down the two guards without any effort. Killigan looked astonished and asked "how did you do that boss?" Shock kept smiling.

"I'll tell you later. First thins first" Shock kicked the door open and walked in. In the middle of the room sat Morgana with her eyes closed and focusing very well on something.

But her focus was interrupted by the brutal door kick.

She stood up and glared at Shock. "Ah yes my ally. Have you done what I asked you to do?" she asked and began to walk circles around him in a threatening manor.

"Uther is dead. Arthur will raise to the crown from where you will destroy him my queen" Shock said to her. Morgana smiled and walked away from him back to the middle of the house. "Well done. You have certainly showed me your loyalty right now" she said and Shock smiled.

"Everything for you my queen. For as long as I get what I came for" he said. Morgana grunted, turned around and walked to him looking straight into his amber colored eyes. "When Camelot is mine. You will get it" she said.

Shock rolled his eyes and said to her "I need that sword" and Morgana clicked her fingers. Causing her big bodyguard known as Helios to stand behind Shock. "What is so special about one sword?" Morgana asked him irritated.

"That sword holds a power you can only dream of. We had an agreement your majesty, Camelot is yours, but Excalibur is mine" he said.

And then Killigan screamed "master behind you" and then Helios tried to stab Shock. The third eyed man rolled over, turned around and his cannon appeared. With a single blast he shot down Helios.

Shock turned around to Morgana and said "on second thought. I think I will find it on my own, goodbye oh mighty queen" he fired a shot at the witch. She fell down.

**In Camelot…**

After the stocks Elwood, James and TAB returned back to the castle.

"Well you had your punishment. Now what is your plan of attack Jackson?" Arthur asked him. Elwood who was trying to get the dirt of his black jacket. "well first of all I would like to know how Shock came here, how did he manage to escape, Gigz got any clues?" Elwood asked him.

Gigz shook his head "I have no clue. There is no way he could've escaped the realm. Only with a demonic force of some sort, but Shock has none of that. It's a mystery to me how he escaped" Gigz said.

Elwood nodded and walked backwards. And with his back to a shadowy corner he told "well we know Shock wouldn't come here for no reason, he is no fool although we like to say he is. Perhaps he knew we would come here, so he could destroy us here, or what else could it be" he said.

And then suddenly from the shadowy corner, a metal paw found its way around Elwood's neck. Quickly reacting he punched whatever was hiding and the grip of the paw loosened. He grabbed the creature from the shadows and threw it a little further away.

Elwood quickly went to the bow and arrow that hung on the wall. He held the arrow ready to fire, and a small cannon on the metal paw of the creature.

Elwood looked at the creature and said.

"Three years Maya, that's quite a long time ago isn't it" the wolf smiled to Elwood.

**Near the lake…**

Shock and Killigan where near the lake. But they didn't go in it to search because the night had fallen.

Shock looked at the stars and he faded into a deserted place in his mind.

A dark cloaked man stood before him and said "our forces are getting impatient Shock. When will you open the doors" Shock's right-arm was changed into the Dark and he just looked to the stars.

"I will open them when the time comes. So you and your forces must pipe down" he said harshly to the cloaked man. The cloaked man came closer "you better keep a good tone against me and the one who gave you the power to escape. And I'm even surprised we saved you, a fallen angel who couldn't even get one simple girl."

"SHE WAS GOING TO BE MINE," Shock yelled "but I was betrayed. So don't blame me, blame the pathetic band that did."

The cloaked man smiled. "You will do our bidding. We had an agreement, when Excalibur is in our possession we can take whatever we want. And the world will belong to you. And you promised to bring us that sword" the man said.

Shock smiled and held the Dark right in front of the face of the man. "I will get it. but you must be patient, there will be a war coming and until your army is under my command and the doors are opened, you are nothing but words to me you understood" Shock told him.

The cloaked man smiled and said "you will have your war angel. But if you fail, if Excalibur is kept from us. There will be no heaven, no hell, no remote planet where he can't find you. So you better not screw this up" the man said.

Shock returned back to reality with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Watch out for the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Horror in the Village

**Chapter 5 of Return of the Dark. Enjoy it everyone.**

Elwood and Maya where sitting at a table in the castle. They where drinking together.

"So how has life been for you?" Elwood asked his archenemy. "What can I say have been keepings taps on you a year after we parted. Oh and congratulations with your daughter" she said.

"A year and a half to late but thanks, and how about you, already becoming a grandma?" he asked. Maya said "no not yet. But my boy Jarro is about to become a father so it should be pretty soon."

Arthur walked into the room and stood before their table.

"I don't get all of this, your supposed to be archenemies and you're here drinking like good friends" he said. Elwood looked at Maya and said "it's a complicated relationship" he said.

"He's right even I don't get that thing between them, but Maya you said you can bring us home right with the device you brought us when you entered the lab and then into the portal?" Gigz asked her as she walked in.

Maya nodded and stood up. Her body was still for half a metal body. Due to the accident in Elwood's first case.

"Indeed I have. The round sphere which could teleport us all back to our own time, I followed Elwood and when I saw the time machine I knew you all had to be here. So I followed you, to bring you back home" she said.

Meph walked in and stood next to his brother "I thank you for your offer Maya. But our old manager Shock is here and we are not leaving these people at his mercy. And we could use your help" he said.

Dark Valley looked at Elwood and back at Meph. "Fine but I do it for Elwood, not for you" she said as she walked off.

Arthur looked shocked and Elwood said "she is nice isn't she" he continued drinking.

Arthur just shook his head. "Alright fine, just what are you two going to do about the weird looking man with the third eye?" Arthur asked the two brothers.

The brothers looked at each other and Meph said "well knowing Shock he will probably leave someone to do his dirty work and then make sure that nobody suspects him of anything. But since we are here and he knows we already know all of his tricks, he will try something else. I just don't know what."

Gigz walked around, his trench coat waving behind him.

"Let's just hope, he won't put your people at risk for it" Gigz said.

* * *

><p>The villagers where doing there daily things. Just simply doing there job.<p>

Until suddenly.

A very weird looking man with a third eye came walking into the village. It was Shock.

He walked trough the village, a big silver staff in his hand. He swung his staff around his arm, and when he walked passed an old man he gave him a hard slam with it. The man fell down on the ground.

The villages looked up terrified, Shock's eye glowed and the people screamed with fear at the sight of it.

Like most scared people they ran and scream around the village until Shock shouted.

"QUIT!" the ruthless angel shouted. Everyone stood still almost instantly. "Now kneel before me?" he asked them gently. None of the villagers did as he asked, to scared to even move.

"KNEEL!" he yelled. And in a matter of seconds everyone was on their knees and Shock was walking trough the crowd.

"Look at yourself. Brought down by the people your former leader despised with his heart and soul. You all promised him to never bow down before anyone of my kind, and now you do. You are all like slimy, crawling insects underneath my feet" he told them.

One elderly man stood up and looked at him. "We bow down before the king who cares for us, helps us when we need him. King Arthur is that kind of king, not some man like you" he said.

Shock laughed "I'm not like one of those other bad guys" he said.

"You are just like them" the man said.

Shock smiled again and raised his right hand at the man, the arm changed into a cannon. "Look at the elder wise people, and let him be an example for everyone who doubts my power" he said as he charged his cannon.

The man trembled as the blast came his way.

But in the nick time something jumped in front of the man, and the blast bounced back and hit Shock full front and the angel fell down.

Gigz held a cocky smile on his face as his trench coat was waving behind him and he walked to Shock, who was this time on his knees.

The angel looked up and his old friend and said.

"Why is it always when I'm about to shoot someone you and your fancy trench coat always come between it."

Gigz continued to smile "maybe it's because me and my coat don't like the way you shoot innocent people" he said.

Shock smiled and quickly raised his cannot to Gigz's face, but the cocky detective quickly pulled it out of the way and the blast only hit the ground.

With his free hand, Shock punched Gigz in the face and he tumbled backwards. Shock once again pointed the cannot at Gigz, who dodged the blast in just the nick of time. The evil angel then slammed his cannon right into Gigz's face, causing the good detective to fall down into the muddy ground.

Shock held his cannon at Gigz's face and said "the table are turned this time Mr. smarty pants" Gigz started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about" Shock yelled. Gigz stopped laughing as the cannon was held against his throat "your…just so bad at being evil Shock" Gigz said.

Shock, prepared to shoot Gigz suddenly became distracted by something shining in the air, which was not the sun, it came closer and closer. And then in a flash, a shining blast emitted from the creature and hit Shock, causing him to fall down onto the ground.

And then Meph landed on the ground with a pair of shining angel wings behind his back. He walked to his brother and helped him up.

"Thanks little brother" Gigz said.

Meph nodded and both of them walked to Shock. Their former manager looked up, his cannon disappeared from his arm and he raised them both. Gesturing that he surrendered.

Meph smiled and said "that was easier than I thought" and Gigz nodded.

**Sorry for the late update, my internet isn't working so I have to update in school, until the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

**Shock: Chapter 6, and here to introduce is…**

**All of TAB: Meeeeeeee!**

**Shock: On second thought, lets just get the chapter going.**

* * *

><p>Elwood was watching out of the castle's window. And he saw Shock being escorted by the guards.<p>

James stood next to him and asked.

"Something bothering you Elwood?" and the detective nodded.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is. Look at him, I don't know him that well. But what I do know was that Shock is not the kind of guy who would give up so easily" Elwood told him as they stepped away from the window.

"Perhaps, but still we didn't see how everything went on there in that village. It could be a long fight with Meph and Gigz" James said as he stood still to explain.

Elwood cracked a smile and turned to his friend, a few feet away. "During the time Gigz and I where investigating the whole camp scenario, I learned a few things. For example that Shock is more clever then he lets us believe. He is really bad at being evil, but he is not an idiot. I know that" he told.

James nodded, and both of them walked off.

Shock was sitting in his cell, imprisoned, he sat in the corner. Apparently not bothered by the situation he was in.

Arthur walked to his cell.

"So here you sit now, Shock was it," the angel nodded. "Well I'm glad to have you back, the one who murdered my father" Arthur said, anger in his voice. Shock just scoffed "if I didn't kill him. Someone else would've done it sooner or later" he said.

Merlin walked in and said "sire, Elwood and his friends want to speak to him to" and on that moment, Shock stood up and held his hand on the door of his cell.

"The great Merlin, I've heard about you, from dear Morgana" he taunted. "What do you know of my sister" Arthur said.

Shock's fingers glided across the bars of his cell door. "Nothing much, we worked together for a while, however no results where made. So I had to do the same thing to her, as I did to your father" he said smiling.

Merlin instantly lost his cool, without hesitation he tried to grab Shock screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!".

Meph and Rubix walked in and grabbed Merlin away from the rogue angel. "He is lying, trying to get in your head, Rubix take him away and to Elwood and my brother" Meph said. Rubix nodded and took the angry Merlin away.

Meph turned to Arthur.

"Sire, if its alright with you I would like to have some alone time with him?" Meph asked and Arthur nodded "kill him if you need to" he replied and walked out.

Meph took a seat on the ground next to where Shock was sitting. The bars of his cell separating them.

"Does he know I can't die?" Shock asked him.

Meph shook his head "no he doesn't" he replied.

Shock laughed a little, but not in an evil way "so I heard you where back together with Neimi" he said. Meph smiled and replied "yes. We're really happy together."

Shock laughed again the same way and then looked up at the ceiling "why couldn't you just let me be with Jane?" he asked him.

"Shock, it was great how much you liked her and wanted to do for her, but she didn't love you like you did her, you couldn't force her to love you, we had to stop you" he told him.

Shock smiled and said "you know, if you never met Neimi, and I never met Jane, things would be a lot different. We perhaps wouldn't be enemies, I still be annoyed by you. But we wouldn't despise each other to the bone."

"Perhaps not" Meph said.

They sat together in silence for a while, until Meph asked.

"What are you planning Shock, do you really work with Morgana?"

"Choose what you want to believe Meph, it will be funny to see you try to find out what's going on in this magical land. Plus it would be more better then Skully and his 'stuck it to you' prank" Shock told.

Meph laughed and said "well yes it would. Skully always tries that on everyone. Hope he doesn't do it here."

* * *

><p><strong>With everyone else…<strong>

Arthur tried to get out of the chair but couldn't. It was like glue.

Skully then shouted next to him "stuck it to you." At this Arthur angrily tried to grab Skully, but failed however as he was stuck to the chair.

"SKULLY!" Rubix, Gigz and James yelled, and they forced Skully to undo the magic.

"You know I've seen him and more of his angel friends do that stuff but it never gets old" Elwood told Merlin, who stood next to him. And he smiled.

Arthur was freed from the sticky magic and stood next to Elwood and said "he's really starting to get on my nerves" and Elwood nodded "couldn't agree more sire" he said.

And then Meph came back from the dungeons and told everyone "I'm not any wiser. Elwood he wants to speak to you" Elwood nodded and stepped down into the dungeon.

As he made his way down the stairs and passed the torches. Until he was at Shock's cell.

"Hello Shock" Elwood said.

"Hello Elwood" he responded.

"Alright let's cut right to the case. How did you escape and what are you planning" Elwood asked. And to his surprise, Shock began to talk "while trapped in the banishment realm. A voice called out to me, a dark force. It gave me a chance to escape, so I took it. And after that we made an agreement" he told Elwood.

"What kind of agreement?" Elwood asked curious.

"They are after something, something hidden around here. I would find it for them, and in exchange they would lend me their army, a vicious race of creatures called the Mantra's. In order to dominate this world" he told him.

Elwood was kind of shocked. He knew Shock was evil (although he was terrible at it) but never would've thought he was out for world domination.

"So to make it clear. You made a deal with an unknown dark force, to grand you an army in exchange for a mystical weapon?" Elwood asked.

Shock nodded.

"Makes perfect sense" Elwood said happily.

"But still I need to ask, what kind of weapon?" Elwood asked.

"Excalibur" Shock told him.

Elwood walked closer to the cell and asked "you can't be serious, the mightiest sword ever?"

"Yes," Shock said "and my minion Jonas Killigan is now getting it for me as we speak."

At saying this, Elwood realized what was going and ran out of the dungeon, back to his team and Maya.

He directly grabbed a bow and arrow and said "we have to go" and James came to his side and asked "Why?" and Elwood handed him a knife.

"After Killigan, we've been tricked. While we interrogated Shock, his minion was getting the sword Excalibur" by hearing this name Merlin stood shocked and Elwood walked towards him.

"Merlin you know where it is, if it was a secret it is now time to let it out. Shock can't get that sword" Elwood told him.

Merlin nodded and began to follow Elwood and James. Maya started to follow him to saying "Where you go, I go."

"Now people. We are of to stop Killigan, be sure Shock stays where he are until we get back" Elwood told them.

* * *

><p><strong>Haven't updates in a while. Next chapter will be at the big lake, read to find out more of this adventure.<strong>


End file.
